


A Fun Little Trip

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plans a trip for the boys while in the US and it doesn’t help that he gets some alone time with his boyfriend Zayn either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Little Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.

Louis had been planning this little adventure ever since he had learned they would be visiting the US again for an extended period of time. He had carefully gone through management figuring out what days they had off and what cities those free days were located. After much calculation and swaying he had finally done it. Him and the rest of the boys were going to spend a few down time days at Lake Placid, NY. They had been their once before and had a grand time causing some trouble. At the memory, Louis couldn’t help but grin at the memory of them capsizing the boat and being told off by the Port Authority.

Brought back to reality by a nudge in the ribs, he turned and heard as his boyfriend asked, “What are you grinning about Lou?” Raising an eyebrow he chirped, “Oh I’m simply just remembering the last time we came to this lovely town Z.” Unlike last time though, Louis was surprising the boys and had rented a lovely house instead of booking hotel rooms. This way they would have more privacy and well could actually enjoy their little holiday by not worrying about upsetting the hotel staff.

As the car navigated the rough roads, Louis heard the other boys moan about when they were finally going to get out of the car and where exactly was this hotel. At last the car pulled up in front of the house and Louis turned with a smile and spoke, “I decided to rent a house out instead of getting a hotel. I thought it would be more fun for us.” Letting his eyes zip to Zayn’s he licked his lips and grinned. He could see the Bradford boy blush but soon Louis’s eyes flew back to the other boys as Harry spoke, “Lou you are wonderful mate.” As the others nodded he laughed as the boys all practically flew out of the car and up to the house to investigate. 

Taking his time to climb out of the car, he grinned as he realized that Zayn had stayed back waiting for him. As he stood beside his boyfriend he felt Zayn pluck a kiss on his cheek and remark, “I can’t wait to see what these next few days have in store.” Smirking, Louis quip, “Oh I’m sure you will be excited to see what’s going to happen.” Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Louis yanked him towards the house. As they walked in, Louis could hear the screams of excitement from the boys as they discovered what was in each room.

Turning his head as he heard Zayn’s stomach grumble he asked, “Are you hungry Z? I could make us some lunch.” He watched Zayn give a nod and Louis nudged him telling him to go explore the house. Louis knew what the house held as he had made sure to check it out online before agreeing to rent it. He knew the house had three stories and held five bedrooms. He also knew about the two gaming rooms, the hot tub and the living room with the giant fireplace. Watching his boyfriend wander off in search of the other boys, Louis turned and stalked into the kitchen. He had called ahead and made sure the fridge was well stocked and their luggage brought ahead. 

Louis quickly went to work pulling out the bread, cheese, butter and three cans of soup. He wasn’t the best cook by far out of the boys but he did make a mean grilled cheese and what went better with that then tomato soup? As he cooked, he couldn’t help but smile as he heard the shouts as the boys battled each other in the game room. Almost instantly he felt a pair of arms around him and turned his head to see Zayn’s head resting on his shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard him whisper, “This house is kick ass and I chose our bedroom. It’s the only one on the third floor.” Chewing his lip, Louis let out a light moan as Zayn nipped his ear before reaching out and snatching the plate of grilled cheese and announcing that lunch was served. 

In an instant, Louis watched as Niall practically fell into the room with Harry and Liam following in after. Grabbing the pot of soup and five bowls he went to join the boys. The meal was soon polished off and Louis watched as the three boys once more scattered. As Zayn and him cleaned up, Louis raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and asked, “So how about we check out our bedroom.” He could see the heat in Zayn’s eyes and the two boys grabbed their bags lugging them up to the third floor. 

Walking into the room, Louis dropped his bag and turned to Zayn pushing him against the wall. As their lips collided, Louis pulled away for a split second and whispered, “Good choice babe.” With that there lips were together once more and he felt as Zayn clawed as his shirt before finally getting the buttons undone. Louis quickly tugged off Zayns and soon they were both working on each other trousers. As each one-stepped out of their own pair, they fell onto the bed fighting for dominance. 

At last Louis regained the top position and pulled away biting his lip. Letting his hands run down Zayn’s body he leaned up nipping at the younger boys collar bone before moving down stopping to suck on his nipples. As he sucked he felt the Bradford boy harden and he slipped his hands down releasing the boy from the restraint of his briefs. Wrapping his hand around the membrane he began to pump slowly, all the while sucking the boy still. He felt as Zayn wriggled beneath him and begged for Louis to work faster.

With each new cry or plea, Louis slowed until at last his hand released the membrane and he raised his head up. With a smirk he snaked his way down and wrapped his mouth around the membrane. Sucking he knew it wouldn’t be long before the boy came so he slipped his hand down his own briefs. As he sucked off Zayn, he worked his own hard on. At last with one last suck he felt Zayn’s load release in his mouth and as he swallowed he felt himself being flipped. With a growl he felt as Zayn nipped his shoulder and remove his hand. 

As Louis felt Zayn’s mouth wrap around him, he couldn’t help but throw back his head in a moan shouting Zayn’s name. He felt as Zayn nipped as his membrane and gave it a few good hard sucks. Letting out a moan once more he felt himself come and couldn’t but lock eyes with Zayn as he swallowed the load with a grin. As Zayn finished, Louis watched his boyfriend crawl up and flop down beside him. As Zayn rested his head on Louis’s chest, he murmured, “Lou I can’t wait to do that again.” Smiling, Louis kissed the top of Zayns head and the two stayed their cat napping until a bang came at their door came.

Yawning Louis called out, “Yeah?” Hearing the shuffling of feet and a whispered argument he finally heard Liam ask, “Are you guys coming to dinner with us or….?” At the mention of dinner, Louis stomach growled and Zayn yelled, “We’re coming just give us a half hour to get ready.” As the padding of feet disappeared, both boys scrambled off the bed. Locating the shower down the hall they quickly showered and dressed themselves. Rushing down the stairs they were greeted by raised eyebrows and smirks but they remained silent. Rolling his eyes playfully, he chirped, “Lets go guys, I’m famished.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Harry quip, “I bet you are.” Noticing Zayn blushing he gave his boyfriend a nudge and followed the boys to the car.

 

Yawning, Louis stretched and looked towards his left and a smile instantly formed upon his face. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the younger boy sleep. Feeling a light pounding in his head, Louis tried to recall what happened the night before. They had all gone out to dinner and after causing not a single bit of trouble; Louis had walked into the nearest liquor store and bought what he knew the other boys liked. They had gotten home and gotten completely foxed in a matter of hours. Liam of course had only gotten buzzed claiming he needed to stay at least half sober to stop any antics from occurring and needed to be able to tackle anyone who decided running outside naked in the snow would be a brilliant idea; which of course Harry tried. Most of the night consisted of competing against each other in the gaming room until Harry had like normal stripped down and starting walking around naked before trying to pull the little stunt. With that they had all stumbled up the stairs and into their separate rooms. Liam and Niall carrying the now passed out Harry.

Smiling at the blurry memory, Louis was excited for the day ahead as he had planned for them to all go skiing or snowboarding. The last time they had come it had been early fall and he was thankful that this time they would have the opportunity to have fun in the snow. He had it fully arranged with the resort and they understood who was coming. He just hoped that no fans would go chasing them down the slopes. 

Slipping discreetly out of the bed, Louis headed towards the shower. Finishing quickly, he walked towards his room in his towel. Smirking he noted that Zayn was still fast asleep and would remain that way unless Louis woke him up. Walking towards his boyfriend he leaned over and plucked a kiss onto Zayn’s lips. He deepened it until he felt Zayn return the kiss before pulling away. Seeing Zayn’s smile he quipped, “Time to wake up Z, we have some exciting plans today.” Turning he wandered over towards his bag and felt Zayn’s eyes on him as he dropped it towel.

Pulling on his briefs he was just about to pull his trousers on when a hard smack came on his ass. Spinning he eyed Zayn who was standing there with a smirk. Rolling his eyes he spoke, “Stop being cheeky Z and go get your shower.” Watching the younger boy he couldn’t help but bite his lip as Zayn strolled out shouting, “You know how much I like your ass Lou.” As he finally finished dressing, he hurried down the stairs and onto the second floor. Peeking into each room he noted that Niall was still out cold, Harry was sprawled across his bedroom floor and upon further inspection he found Liam cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Settling down at the table he watched Liam cook before finally asking, “Do you mind taking Niall and Harry out to dinner tonight? I sort of want to do something special with Zayn here tonight.” Biting the inside of his lip he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief as Liam spoke, “Of course I don’t mind Lou. You did this all for us so if this is how I can say thank you of course I will take the boys out to get a bite to eat.” Smiling he spoke, “Thanks Li.” He watched one of his best mates merely shrug his shoulder and continue to cook.

As the smell of breakfast began to swirl around the large house, it wasn’t long before Niall appeared. Louis was eating his own breakfast and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he watched the Irish boy load not one but two plates worth of food up before settling down at the table. Zayn was the next one to appear and then all four boys smirked as Harry came in moaning about his hangover and asking why he had been sprawled across his floor and not in his bed.

As breakfast finished up Louis, Liam and Zayn cleaned up ordering the other two to get ready, as they had to be at the resort in an hour. Finally they all loaded into the car once more, bundled up to face the strong winds of the slopes. Arriving at the resort, Louis sighed in relief, as he saw not a single mob of screaming girls. He loved the fans but sometimes the boys and him needed a rest. Getting out of the car they walked into the resort and soon were ready for the slopes. They all had a grand times skiing, snow boarding and even did a little bit of snow tubing but after three hours they all mutually agreed to head back to the house to nap and relax. 

Once back at the house, Louis watched as the boys scattered before checking to make sure everything he needed to make dinner was there. When he found it was he grinned and began to go to work. He had opted to make chicken parmesan with a side of spaghetti and a tossed salad. Finishing the prep work for it, he stored everything in the fridge out of sight so Niall wouldn’t see it. Hurrying up the stairs he wasn’t surprised when he reached his room to see Zayn curled up asleep on the bed.

Leaning against the doorframe he watched the Bradford boy sleep for a few minutes before heading to the second floor. He wasn’t shocked to find Harry and Liam in their rooms asleep and soon located Niall in the second living room watching TV. Plopping down beside the blonde boy, he leaned into the couch and settled in to watch a little bit of mind numbing TV. He certainly missed being able to relax like this while on tour but he was okay with that most days.

It didn’t seem like much time flew by until Louis looked at the clock and saw it was close to five. Chewing his lip he sighed in relief when Liam popped his head into the room and spoke, “Niall, its time to head to dinner. Harry is already at the door waiting….” Louis chuckled as Liam hadn’t even finished the last sentence and Niall was out the door. Liam gave a nod to Louis and he mouthed a thank you before shutting off the TV. Getting up from the couch, Louis headed towards the kitchen.

Turning on the radio, he sang as he worked but failed to notice Zayn slip into the kitchen. Turning he almost dropped the pot of spaghetti sauce at the sight of Zayn leaning in the doorway. Blushing as Zayn smirked he watched as the boy strolled towards him turning down the radio as he did. Inches apart, Louis couldn’t help but swallow as Zayn asked, “Where are the others?” Holding onto the pot still Louis spoke, “They went out to dinner…” Seeing Zayn’s face light up he couldn’t help but once again almost drop the pot as Zayn’s lips landed on his. Feeling Zayn’s fingers run through his hair, he pulled away and murmured, “After dinner. “ Plucking a kiss onto Zayn’s lip he turned to finish the meal.

Dinner went smooth with Louis blushing under Zayn’s constant compliments over it. Once finished, he watched as Zayn started to clean up but Louis stopped him with a kiss. Breaking it he licked his lips and spoke, “We can clean up later, go meet me up in the room.” Zayn hesitated at first but soon did as Louis instructed him too. Looking over the mess, Louis merely bypassed it and went into the fridge once more. Grinning at what he grabbed he turned and ran up the stairs.

Walking into the room he found Zayn lounging on the bed. Shaking the can of whipped cream, Louis spoke, “I didn’t forget about dessert.” Walking towards Zayn he set the can down on the side table before crawling on top of Zayn. Yanking at the younger boys shirt he was glad when Zayn raised his arms making it easier. Sliding off his own shirt they both eagerly worked on each other’s jeans until they were both bare except for their briefs. 

With that Louis leaned in letting his lips brush against Zayns as he snatched the can of whipped cream. Breaking the kiss he bit the lid off the can and spat in the direction of the floor. With that he squirted a bit of it into his mouth and leaned in once more plopping a kiss onto Zayn’s lips. As they deepened the kiss, Louis began to squirt the cold cream onto Zayn. Breaking the kiss once more he turned his attention to where he squirted the cream. Licking at it on his collarbone, he gave it a good suck and a nip. Letting his tongue slid down the line he formed, he licked up the cream eagerly. With each lick he felt Zayn harden and smirked, as he knew he was certainly teasing the boy.

Stopping he slid off Zayn’s briefs and took the can squirting the cream onto the harden membrane. Looking up he locked eyes with Zayn and licked his lips, feeling Zayn’s membrane harden even more beneath him. With that Louis wrapped his mouth around Zayns membrane and began to suck. With each suck he felt Zayn wriggle beneath him and calling out Louis’s name in pleasure. Sucking harder he felt Zayn harden with each suck until suddenly Louis felt Zayn grab his head and pull him up. 

Bringing Louis up, their lips meant and soon Louis found himself underneath Zayn. Louis frowned as Zayn broke the kiss but soon he found himself moaning. He felt as Zayn bit his shoulder before raising himself up and plunging himself into Louis. As Louis felt Zayn enter him, he wrapped his legs around the younger boy. With each thrust Zayn gave, Louis cried out and clawed at the Bradford boys back. He moaned in delight as he felt as Zayn bite down on his shoulder between moans. 

Between the thrusts and the nips, Louis found himself in ecstasy and moaning out Zayns name. As they reached the height of their climax Louis cried out and he felt Zayn give one last nip on his shoulder before releasing. As Zayn fell onto Louis, he couldn’t help but plant a little kiss on Zayn’s ear as the younger boy burrowed his head into Louis neck. As Zayn rolled off of Louis, he sighed when he felt Zayn’s arms curl around him. Burrowing his head into Zayn’s chest he took in the sweet after sex smell of Zayn. 

Letting the silence take over for a brief few seconds, Louis could hear the three boys downstairs as they returned from dinner. Chewing his lip he sighed as Zayn traced little shapes down his back and muttered, “I love you Lou.” Peeking up from where he had his head burrowed he met Zayn’s eyes and whispered, “I love you too Zayn.” In pure bliss Louis fell asleep in Zayn’s arms and allowed the good dreams to come.

 

Blinking open his eyes, Louis stretched and noted that Zayn like usual was still fast asleep. Turning he reached over snatching his phone off the table. Checking the time he saw the boys and him had a good three hours before they needed to vacate the house for the cleaners. At first Louis had insisted that management not hire cleaners and he would do it but after last night he was glad management had hired some anyway.

Slipping out of bed, Louis began to shove his dirty clothes into his bag after removing what he would wear that day. As he finished he stood and stretched before turning towards Zayn. Walking over to the bed he nudged Zayn in the shoulder and spoke, “Wake up sleepy head.” Watching Zayn blink open his eyes and yawn, Louis turned strolling from the room naked. 

Heading towards the bathroom he turned on the shower and when the water was warm he stepped in. Letting the warm water run over his body he suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him and felt as Zayn rested his chin on his shoulder. Grinning at the Bradford boy he plopped a kiss onto his cheek and handed him the shampoo. As Zayn’s fingers ran through his hair washing it, Louis felt himself completely relax. Rinsing his hair he took the shampoo and allowed his fingers to work through Zayn’s hair. Next they washed each other’s bodies and Louis felt himself harden under Zayn’s hands. 

He knew that his little problem wouldn’t be overlooked and moaned as he felt Zayn’s hand wrap around him. Leaning against the shower wall he moaned as Zayn pumped his hand until at last Louis came all over. With a satisfied smile he purred, “Thanks babe.” He watched Zayn grin and reply, “No problem love.” Finishing up the two went back and quickly dressed. Perched on the bed, Louis watched as Zayn packed before the two carried their bags downstairs.

Upon their arrival downstairs they weren’t shocked to find the others were still asleep or else on the second floor preparing for their departure. Louis walked over and grabbed the few boxes of cereal from the pantry then the milk. Snatching up a few bowls, he was contempt with the silence that fell as Zayn and him ate. Slowly the other three trickled into the kitchen grabbing bowls and cereal settling down to eat. As they all ate in silence at last Louis heard Harry ask, “So did you boys have fun last night?” Glancing over at Zayn he saw the boy run his fingers through his hair, look at him then speak, “Yeah we had fun, what about you mates?” Louis glanced over and watched Niall nod his head eagerly and speak, “Dinner was great then we found a small bar with some pool tables.” 

As the meal finished up, Louis chewed his lip trying to think of something fun they could do for the next hour before the car arrived. As a smile lit up his face he heard Liam remark, “Uh oh Louis has his I have a brilliant idea face on.” Turning his head, he quipped, “You know what would be fun? A good old fashion snow ball fight!” Letting his eyes wander over each boy he was glad when each boy gave their nod of approval and a mischievous smile. 

With that each boy jumped up and ran to pull on their jackets, hats, boots and gloves before running outside. Scooping up some snow, Louis formed a perfect ball and pelted it at Harry, with that the fight started. Louis couldn’t help but laugh every time he hit his target or dodged a snowball. As the fight raged on it wasn’t long until Louis found himself being tackled by Zayn and the two fell into the snow laughing. Watching the three pelting snowballs at each other, Louis leaned over plucking a kiss onto Zayn’s lips before jumping up. Turning he helped his boyfriend to his feet and the two jumped back into the battle.

It wasn’t until they heard the car honk that they realized it was here. Frowning at the sight Louis sighed and spoke, “Well it seems our trip is over at least it was a fun one.” He could tell the other boys were sad about leaving too and each one gave him a pat on the shoulder as they headed inside to collect their bags. He turned as he felt Zayn take his hand and smiled at him before leaning in and whispering, “I will never forget this trip Lou. You made it so special for all of us especially me.” Feeling Zayn kiss his cheek he allowed his boyfriend to lead him to the house.   
Walking in the two grabbed their bags and Louis heard the boys emerge from the staircase laughing at some joke Niall made. As they came into view they turned and Louis heard Liam speak, “Thanks for this trip Lou, we all really needed this.” Louis noted that Niall and Harry nodded their heads in agreement and at last the five boys excited the house. As they climbed into the car, Louis looked back at the house and knew he certainly would not forget this trip. Resting his head against Zayn’s shoulder he felt the younger boy wrap his arm around him and snuggle him closer as the car pulled out heading back to the craziness of the tour and fans.


End file.
